


《国旻。情侣日常9》

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 國旻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI





	《国旻。情侣日常9》

朴智旻是个标准夜猫子，半夜睡不着待在房里怕翻来覆去会吵到人，便跑了出来。楼上都是寝室，木头地板也特别吱吱呀呀，没什么多想就赶紧下了楼，腰杆都不敢挺直。

路走到一半发现好像有什么很低频率的声音在作响，抬眼一看，竟是那位在饭后运动时间把自己抬起来放至一旁的肌肉兔在看电视。

对方像是也注意到了自己，睁着浑圆的眼儿朝自己挥挥手。

「你不是和哥哥同房吗，我怎么没注意到你出去？」朴智旻问着田柾国，也问着自己。

「本来是出去上厕所，但又突然不想睡了。」田柾国挠挠脖子，「而且哥和我不睡一张床，本来就不会知道我躺回去了没有。」

嗯，充满了田氏逻辑。

朴智旻左想右想，的确如果自己硬闭着眼想让自己睡着，自然很难注意到其他事情，便耸了耸肩。

「那智旻哥怎么来了？」

「跟你一样睡不着啊，今天大概是玩太疯了。」朴智旻径直在田柾国旁边坐下，对方也体贴的让了位，「电视好看？」

「不好看。」  
「那还看什么？」  
「练听力。」  
「哦。」

朴智旻自己结束了话题，主要是田柾国的回话十分简短，他估摸着老小大概懒得说话，毕竟他也是挺认真在学英文想帮忙金南俊，他也不好意思打扰。

只是这气氛真的他妈的尴尬。

沉默着也跟着盯了电视许久，朴智旻渐渐觉得自己没有在看，思绪反而是随着节目的放飞自我也逐渐放飞，他两眼无光。

田柾国亦是。

自朴智旻下楼后他就没集中精神过，眼神总是不自觉的往右撇去，躁动的手不停抠着遥控器的按钮，整个人坐立难安。

哥哥懒洋洋又没上妆的侧脸加重了居家感，因宽松衣裳而坦露的前胸虽然也没怎样，但就是感觉很色情很下流的在诱惑自己。

二人皆目不转睛盯着同个东西，心思却南辕北辙，显得这副情景醉翁之意不在酒。

首先行动的还是田柾国。

他摸上朴智旻很随意张开的大腿，来回撸动，手越摸越接近腿根，身子越摸越靠近，回过神来朴智旻已经被自己压住，手还被固定在头上。

对方不发一语的眼神很是无辜，看起来不是很想反抗，田柾国吞吞口水就向下吻了下去。

「哼嗯……」朴智旻被吻得哼唧了一声，对方有点勾引意味的将他的小舌勾出唇外并含在嘴里纠缠打绕。朴智旻难以动弹，只能攀着田柾国的脖子以求接近，好让脖子的施力点正确些。

田柾国把朴智旻的两腿打得很开，让他跨坐在身上，彼此的小帐篷几乎是贴在了一起。

「呜…柾国阿…」 

他的指腹按在朴智旻的两颗茱萸上顺、逆时针打绕，不久便被挑逗得挺立起来。朴智旻尽力的想从田柾国的侵略脱身，但对方仍然好端端的在亲吻自己的侧颈。

那里很敏感，很痒，朴智旻使不上力，只能软趴趴的用小拳拳把田柾国捶开，脸颊红扑扑得像颗苹果，糯糯的喘着气。

「我想要了，哥。」捋捋朴智旻汗湿的前发，田柾国软下语气征求同意，但那只在脸上婆娑的手已经透露出此人的迫不及待。

右边的乳头依旧任他随心把玩着，朴智旻断断续续的道，「这个地方…嗯啊……不行的…柾国……」

「那怎么办？我的好大了，好想射……」说着，田柾国抖了下腿，朴智旻在他身上被踮了一下。再次碰触到田柾国十分立体的巨大时，朴智旻忍不住的吟出声来，他感觉到自己与对方隔着布料相抵的龟头，悄悄颤动了一下……

朴智旻很犹豫。如果和他在这做了，明天他该如何面对这沙发，甚至是看着成员们不知情的坐上它？

他紧紧抿着嘴不说话，一脸憋屈，而田柾国早已摸透了他的心思，反过来将烦恼加以利用。

「哥哥如果顾虑的话，就帮我吹吹吧。」田柾国扯开了一边的嘴角在笑，又是那种宠溺却又霸道得你不容拒绝的脸。

被蛊惑了一般，朴智旻认命将脸移到他胯间，伸手捂上那包鼓起的热物，从喉间发出带些懒吟的沙哑声音，「嗯……那智旻帮柾国吹……」

他抓住田柾国的裤头，把它慢慢褪到腿弯处，没有多想便低头含吻、吞吐。

看着朴智旻埋进自己大腿深处的同时，下身也迅速被带进了另一个升华的世界，炙热又销魂，田柾国斜着嘴笑，抚摸猫咪般摸着朴智旻正乖巧的帮他口交的头。

对方勤劳的一边上下吞吐，一边按摩他的下睾使他舒服加倍，舌头细腻又勾魂的舔弄上头的青筋，丰唇方退到柱顶时便眷恋的吮吸，吸出了色情的水声。

紧接着他退开，徒留了一柱口水丝。朴智旻手握住了田柾国在套弄，舌头则在柱根处很有技巧的变换角度舔拭。

朴智旻垂着眸，微微皱起眉头，吊起的眼尾点着一抹别有韵味的红，配上他娴熟手部运动及专心致志的口活，那陶醉的表情简直好不享受、好不喜欢。

「哈嗯…哼……」细碎的呻吟伴着不由自主加重的呼吸而出，朴智旻再次含住田柾国的硕大，集中了火力像要把田柾国给逼出来，不断在柱顶挑逗、献着殷勤，甚至不惜张大嘴巴整根深进喉咙。

田柾国忍着上一发，下一发马上就摁着朴智旻的头把下体往内一递送，连着顶到喉头的痛楚一并倾洒在他嘴里。

「咳、咳咳……！」被呛得咳嗽，眼泪都出来了，朴智旻按着自己喉咙难受的闭着眼，田柾国射进来的东西一时无法吞下去。

那人掰过自己的下巴，望着犹在喘气的自己，眼神带着一丝恶作剧。田柾国勾起好看的唇角，开着与他的脸不符合的黄腔，「哥，你嘴巴跟之前比是不是更厉害了？」看似好心的用拇指帮他擦擦嘴角，下一秒田柾国便顺着动作把指头捅进朴智旻嘴里。

见朴智旻回应似的舔上他，田柾国狡黠的眯着眼道，「我很舒服哦……智旻哥。」

而对方早已迷离的眼神已经向他说明他根本没在听。

田柾国看准了机会将手整个抽离，朴智旻甚至伸长了脖颈依依不舍的多舔了几下。

然后忽然失了神般杵在原地。

「想要了？」他摸摸他仍然面带潮红的脸，对方像要跟他狡辩，故意把目光瞥到一旁不与他对视，但裤裆那儿迟迟不肯退掉的欲望却是让田柾国的笑意渐浓。

「智旻哥如果想要，我就会给你哦。」轻车熟路抱起跪在那有段时间的人儿，温柔的将他放倒在沙发上，「毕竟国儿没有这么小气，我完了自然是要换智旻哥。」

他将朴智旻衣服捋到胸上，大面积的皮肤暴露于空气中并映入眼里，朴智旻透着嫩粉的白肌就像淋了炼乳的草莓团子。

朴智旻噘着嘴，很害羞的别开视线，田柾国柔情却火热的眼神让他的脸不由自主发烫，他奶着声音，哼哼的道：「那就一次……」

「好，那体位呢？」上头那人低下的嗓音好听得要命，爱好的情趣却也恶劣得要命。

尚未从田柾国的魔鬼提问中回过神，自己的小红豆又被坏心的捏住按揉，朴智旻小而短的吟了一声。朴智旻舒服，却又因为自己真的在思考而莫名羞耻，当他满脑子乱线条的说出来时，他觉得他脸都烫到要冒烟了。

他们现在的姿势就是标准的你上我下，我腿在你肩上，朴智旻不想闹出太大的动静，也就默认了这个体位。

「就这样、这样就好……」羞耻的捂脸，他好想找洞钻。

他才听见田柾国笑了一下，下体便一阵凉意。

「听你的。」

田柾国把他的腿裤褪掉，抬高了他的屁股，朴智旻甚至可以看见自己的后穴。然后他不知道从哪掏出了个正方形包装的东西，悠闲的撕开了它，「刚好我在超市买了这个。」

…超市……？

「你……什么时候？」他是怎么做到在眼皮子底下偷渡的？

「秘密。」田柾国狡猾得很，邪笑着把东西三两下套，它和田柾国的尺寸刚好，完美的包合在一起，但接下来又出现了问题。

很苦恼似的，田柾国望着远方天真的思考着，「嗯……但是我没给带到润滑————」他将骨节分明的手指伸到了朴智旻嘴前，「所以智旻自己来吧，好吗？」

「我……」刚想反驳什么，对方却是动动手怼自己唇上，仿佛过问只是仪式，他根本不想知道你同意不同意。

「…哈嗯……」哼唧一声，朴智旻将田柾国细长的指根没入口腔，舌头灵活的在里打转好让唾液都沾在上面。

不料朴智旻竟越含越起劲，小手抓上田柾国，喝奶一般吸着他。低垂的满是星子的眸，蒙上了一层好看的水雾，他变得迷蒙而梦幻，精神游走在了乱情的边缘，连田柾国默默又放进的第三根也一并接受。

「做得很好哦。」田柾国拿起有些眷恋的手，探往下方的密穴，调情般一点一点掰开朴智旻里边的肉壁做着扩张。原本还在隐忍的他在田柾国一挺入的时候，情不自禁的唤了一声，声音略大。

男人扶住他的腰，上下抚摸着他美丽的腰线，埋在身体里的性器正浅浅的抽动，「嘘……会吵醒哥哥们的……等等智旻不可以叫出来哦。」

「嗯、啊……」回答他的只有朴智旻拆成单音节的音调。

田柾国接下来就静音了，低头认真的与朴智旻紧致的肉穴交战。

他举高朴智旻的双腿，将它们越过了朴智旻躺着的头，在本人面前表演活塞运动。即使极力撇开视线，因为田柾国的抽插而正翻动着的粉嫩穴肉却无视障碍的进到眼里，让人羞愧得无地自容。

朴智旻为了不叫出声而捂着嘴，一张脸不知是因为忍耐还是兴奋，红得像烧坏了脑，生理眼泪像是在埋怨呻吟没个地方发泄，不受控制的狂流，程度比平常还夸张，田柾国还以为他哥水做的。

「哈啊……柾国…我不、嗯啊啊……」

朴智旻的声音闷在手掌里，往下的尾音有种说不来的魅惑，田柾国加深了撞击，给他哥出了难题。

「别射到沙发上了。」

「那我要射到哪嘛……啊啊、那里……！」他还在抱怨对方的异想天开，身下却被撞一个猝不及防，惹得他一阵痉挛，嘴都忘了遮。

「智旻。」他唤了他的名。朴智旻异常喜欢田柾国在情事中这样喊他，心灵总是不由自主的满足。他看向田柾国，抿着嘴努力在憋。

朴智旻骨子是傲的，然而在田柾国底下，他却有着什么话都会乖乖听从的气概。

感觉到性器被对方给掌握住，朴智旻倒吸了口气，同时男人在耳畔呓语：「智旻可以射我手里。」

抽插仍在持续，田柾国九浅一深的、有技巧的撩拨朴智旻，敏感点被刺激得酥麻，他早已情迷意乱，只是循着最清晰的那道声音寻求一个解放。

「嗯哼…柾国……我想射……让我、让我去好不好……」  
「乖，我会的。」

田柾国加快了挺弄的速度，不放过任何一丝让朴智旻愉悦的机会，手也毫不退让的帮着他撸。在如此的前后夹击下  
，朴智旻在近几晕乎的前夕达到高潮，在田柾国手里尽情喷洒，对方似乎也缴了械，安全套顿时成了浓浓的一袋精袋。

朴智旻带着碎吟娇喘，嗯嗯啊啊的停不下来，田柾国一样把他抱着跨坐，温柔的拍拍他拱起的背脊，身下那物却没有退出，朴智旻两腿开开不知情的把它吃得更深。

「哥今天很棒哦，很可爱。」田柾国打量着黏糊糊的右手，那里是方才朴智旻射出的白浊，「嗯，精子也很可爱。」

而朴智旻高潮后脑子嗡嗡作响的，话没有听进去，只是抱着田柾国细着声音呻吟。

等到朴智旻终于是用小牙齿生气的啃了一下他的脖子，田柾国才将性器退出，明知故问的语气：「怎么了？」

朴智旻白眼都要翻到宇宙，发狠的猫爪在田柾国背上留下了抓痕。那个臭讨人厌的男人也不害怕————因为对他来说就是挠痒痒————悠悠的帮他套上内裤，而自己倒是很把睡裤穿得很好。

朴智旻被他单手托着屁股像抱小孩儿似的，白皙的两条腿无力的在空中晃着。对于这无尾熊般的姿势，朴智旻本身是没有什么想法，他有意见的是这个臭讨人厌的田柾国。

对方正抱着他上楼梯，晃也没晃稳得可怕，他总觉得这人练肌肉都是为了举他，那么壮是想怎样。

「……八…」他很小声的在嘴里哀怨，田柾国边走边问道：「什么？」

「田、柾、国、王、八、胚、子。」对方每踩一阶，朴智旻就用力的吐出一个字，踩点鬼才。

田柾国洋溢着笑，他其实很享受被朴智旻骂的感觉。

朴智旻被自己逼得走投无路的时候，总是可以不经思考就骂出各式各样很厉害的脏话，不仅为两人床事增添了趣味，也为田柾国增添了许多新绰号————虽然基本上是骂他流氓跟王八。

田柾国就是这样连骂骂咧咧的朴智旻都觉得性感到不行，他还宁愿朴智旻多骂他一点。

所以他现在要来讨骂了。

「智旻不穿裤子睡吗？」

朴智旻一把火就上来了。不是你他妈只帮我套了内裤的吗。

「不必，我就只穿这个。」朴智旻咬牙切齿。

「很冷哦？」  
「那你不会靠自己温暖我吗？阳痿怪男。」

事实证明姜还是老的辣，辣椒还是小的呛，他就是喜欢朴智旻脸不红气不喘的拿性器官或功能来自由发挥并辱骂他，像在挑衅菜鸟，像在嘲他不能，口气里的不屑辣得没底，田柾国通体舒畅。

心情美丽的上了楼，正要回和金硕珍金泰亨一起的房间时，田柾国忽然转念一想，转而往放着婴儿床的那间走去。

把人送达之后缓缓的放下，将棉被牢牢的盖好了。怕朴智旻这样盖还不太够，田柾国还特地跑去从自己行李翻出一件保暖外套加盖，然后钻进被窝将人搂得紧紧的。

朴智旻只要做完就犯困，骂完田柾国之后没消没息的，原来是力气用光了，此时正呜嘤着要温暖的回抱着田柾国。

「怎么跑到这里来了……」朴智旻努力撑着精神，对方的温度很容易使他放下戒备。

「这样才能和你独处啊。」他亲了他一下，「一整天下来可把我想死了，智旻怎么就这么难抱到呢。」

「一抱就发情，谁想让你碰……」朴智旻缩进袖里的手拍了下田柾国的胸。没什么力量的一击，感觉就是把手抬起来然后又放下，意识逐渐飘忽，朴智旻像是下一秒就会打起呼噜。

田柾国捏捏这只肉肉的手，放到自己脸上，讨喜的触感让他心情很好，「我明天给哥做早餐吧，好吃的、份量大的。」

朴智旻沉重的眼皮已经要阖上，嘟着嘴语速都慢了许多，「不是还有起床任务的嘛……」

「可以故意输呀。」人生有什么了不起的，朴智旻开心重要。

「嗯…是哦……很棒很棒……」一点都不好奇田柾国要怎么输的朴智旻，应付应付着便糊里糊涂的睡着了。田柾国也不确定他话有没有听进去，反而朴智旻一睡，自己倒也举了白旗投降。

好好的再把朴智旻抱得更贴近自己生怕他着凉，田柾国睡眼惺忪的在斯人耳边说着他已听不见的话儿：「晚安，애기야。」

结果隔天田柾国做出大王松饼说要给朴智旻的时候，他真的忘得一干二净的，不停在问为什么。田柾国只好苦笑着扯个理由。「因为哥哥有接受惩罚所以给你啦。」


End file.
